<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>История одной картины by Ginger_Squirrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758914">История одной картины</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel/pseuds/Ginger_Squirrel'>Ginger_Squirrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Cruelty, Dark, F/M, Murder, OOC, Out of Character, Razor Cuts, Serial Killers, Victim - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel/pseuds/Ginger_Squirrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История одной картины. История одного убийцы. История одной жертвы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>История одной картины</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Оригинальный рейтинг NC-21. Все очень плохо.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://sun9-56.userapi.com/c858332/v858332583/e75b6/wOthIAbpbUg.jpg"></a>     </p><p> </p><p>    По всем признакам Она должна была стать одной из многих. Очередным росчерком из ещё пока десятков, а, может, уже сотен нанесённых в его альбоме штрихов. Очередной гравюрой — той самой настоящей, что украсит книгу жизни своим выпуклым узором. Безусловно, красивым, как и всё, что выходило из-под его пальцев. Но пока не выдающимся. Кем Она окажется? Изящным изгибом или игривой спиралью, а может, строгой сеточкой прямых? Кайло пока не знал. Но чем дольше смотрел в широко распахнутые глаза, тем яснее понимал — вот оно. Скрытое в обыденности произведение искусства, которое он превратит в гениальность. Преобразует в совершенство форм пока пустое полотно веснушчатого тела. Единственный способный разглядеть невидимую другим красоту и показать рисунком своей любви. О, да.</p><p>      Кайло чувствовал это — приближающуюся дрожь перед первым прикосновением. Перед тем как под пальцами скользнёт тёплая оголённая кожа, подсказывая линии узора, рисуя на себе видимые только ему символы. Он вычертит на ней письмена, которые поймёт каждый, даже не зная алфавита. Потому что язык любви понятен и слепым. Они ощутят его шероховатой кромкой, едва заметными неровностями на идеальном холсте кожи. Но сначала Кайло влюбится окончательно. В каждую веснушку, что наверняка усыпала хрупкие плечи. В каждую родинку, которые он соединит тонкой вязью. А потом закрасит получившийся узор, всеми оттенками от нежно-розового до темно-алого. Возьмёт кисть и будто акварелью зальёт каждый участок рисунка. Но сначала — кайма.</p><p>      Он бросил лёгкий взгляд на распростёртое перед ним тело. Пока скрытое, напряжённое, не показавшее и грана своей истинной природной красоты, которую он должен усовершенствовать. Однако удивительно молчаливое. Прекрасно. О, Кайло был уверен, Она станет его лучшим творением. Они все были его творениями. Кто лучше, кто хуже, некоторые даже почти добрались до тонкой грани идеальности, но только Она одна перешагнула разом через несколько ступеней своего личного пьедестала. Или алтаря. Кому что ближе. Он снова посмотрел в ореховые глаза, в которых чёрной нитью вплетался ужас, вышивая расширившиеся зрачки, и отвернулся к столу.</p><p>      Процесс раздевания доставлял ему отдельное удовольствие. Будто долгожданную хрустальную покупку завернули в слишком большое количество ломающейся на сгибах крафт-бумаги, обмотали грубой нитью и дали в руки. И теперь Кайло должен снять все многочисленные слои, умудрившись не повредить желанную вещь. Ведь один неточный взмах, один не до конца выверенный жест, и он всё испортит. Измарает некрасивой царапиной белую поверхность тела так, что придётся хорошенько постараться, дабы запрятать свою ошибку. Но несмотря на сложность и собственную нетерпеливость, Кайло наслаждался этим. Его бледные пальцы сомкнулись на лёгком тонком ноже с чуть искривлённым и заострённым лезвием, легко перекатили тяжёлую ручку и сжали прохладный металл. Идеально.</p><p>      Увидев, что у него в руках, Она, конечно же, закричала. Кайло не знал, чего ждала или о чём думала та, которой предстояло стать полотном. Но они кричали все. Сначала с гневом, потом с болью, а в конце от мерзкой отвратительной жалости к самим себе, едва не сводя на нет всю кропотливую работу над их телами. Однако в этот раз крик оказался коротким, едва слышным даже находящемуся рядом Кайло. Смелая девочка. Его девочка. Ореховые глаза метались от стального лезвия к лицу Кайло и обратно, отражая в себе кошмар понимания. Умная девочка. И вся его.</p><p>      Он поднял руку, и даже привязанное, её тело дрогнуло в попытке сопротивления. Попыталось сжаться и увернуться, непонимающе замерев, когда кончик ножа лишь подцепил тонкую вязку кофты, мгновенно распарывая переплетение нитей. Лёгкое движение, и загнутый кончик замер там, где заканчивался ворот, у самого горла. Она сглотнула и подняла на него взгляд. Чуть склонив голову, Кайло с улыбкой рассматривал нахмуренные брови и плотно сжатые пока бледные губы, которые совсем скоро у неё самой получится разукрасить кровавыми укусами. Иногда картине надо позволить говорить, и молча послушать её желание, видение. Но только иногда и недолго. Ведь никто не должен отнимать у художника право авторства, даже предмет его искусства.</p><p>      Ещё один взмах, глядя прямо глаза в глаза, и холодное лезвие аккуратно прижалось к золотистой шее. Заострённый кончик позволил себе вольность поставить первую точку, кольнув нежную кожу. Пускай. Уже почти можно. Кайло аккуратно потянул первый слой упаковки, тщательно складывая лоскуты на соседний стол. Всё должно быть красиво.</p><p>      — Что ты делаешь? — голос картины оказался хрипловатым и на удивление мягким.</p><p>      Кайло не ответил. Зачем, ведь вещи не разговаривают. Всё, что он слышит — навязчивые галлюцинации, впрочем, в этот раз довольно приятные. Он подцепил ножом пояс её наверняка модных, чуть драных джинсов, и осторожно повёл вниз. Ему не нравился треск ткани. Слишком сухой, грубый, пожалуй, даже навязчивый. Но надо потерпеть, осталось совсем чуть-чуть, и ему откроется готовый к работе холст. Ещё один взмах, и синяя плотная обёртка отправилась к уже сложённым кусочкам. Осталось самое красивое.</p><p>      Он сделал шаг назад, с высоты своего роста оценивая предстоящее чудо. Да, ему определённо повезло. Она была красива. С галактиками веснушек на плечах, груди, и даже внутренней стороне раскинутых в стороны рук. Тонкими лодыжками и тонкими кистями, где так красиво ляжет вязь его иероглифов. Кайло уже видел их, едва заметно светящимися на коже. Дрожала ли Она? Да, пожалуй. Они всегда дрожат, напуганные и не представляющие, что их ждёт. Но ей было известно. Каким-то неведомым образом Она знала и ждала этого с неизбежностью. Готовая. Вся его.</p><p>      Да, такая гордость достойна лучшего инструмента. Точнейшего и опаснейшего, не прощающего ни одного неверного штриха-надреза, заставлявшего его до дюйма вымерять глубину. Небрежным жестом отправив в стопку ткани её нижнее бельё, Кайло потянулся к тонкому лезвию бритвы. И в этот момент услышал всхлип. Одинокий. Явно вырвавшийся против воли хозяйки, которая в панике смотрела на кисть в руках художника. А Кайло неотрывно следил за добравшейся до родинки на левой груди каплей крови, что нарисовала извилистую дорожку от того первого укола. Не удержавшись, он слизнул её, пробуя краску на вкус. Восхитительно. Всё так же восхитительно. В ответ послышалось гневное шипение, и холст затих.</p><p>      Положив свою большую ладонь на впалый, чуть подрагивающий тёплый живот, Кайло прикрыл глаза и задумался. В длинных пальцах привычно перекатывалось острейшее лезвие, не смея ранить своего владельца. Он ощущал рукой толчки крови, слышал биение чужой крови в ушах и ждал первого момента озарения. А в следующий миг, кожу на бедре раскроила линия. Кайло никогда не знал сколько их будет. Сотни, тысячи красных узоров покрывали тела его картин. Но в этот раз все было иначе. Ему не нужно много, только подчеркнуть то, что есть. Обвести линию двуглавой мышцы, словно это лента, скользящая по нежному золотистому шёлку. Алая. Сочная. Влажная. Мизинец скользнул внутрь разреза, расширяя его. Немного, совсем чуть-чуть, придавая объём плоскому изображению. Ему почудился болезненный стон, но он уже был весь в ней, ощущая сладковатый запах крови. Тот торопил, пытался толкнуть под руку, грозя испортить работу, но не в этот раз. Это должен быть его шедевр.</p><p>      Он рисовал цветы, наслаждаясь треском лопавшейся кожи, пальцами расправляя красные лепестки, чувствуя теплоту раскрывшейся плоти. Алые дорожки чертили ему контуры будущих стеблей, тихим шелестением подсказывая, когда расцветёт новый бутон. Хризантема. Она станет его хризантемой, распуская свой главный цветок из самой середины, где зияла ямочка пупка. Его уже окружали контуры, едва намеченные тонкими полосами бритвы.</p><p>      Стоны давно сменились хныканьями, когда он вновь и вновь осторожно раздвигал края ран, придавая нужную фактуру плоской и ни на что не годной в обычной жизни коже. Матовая, давно приобретшая цвет розового золота, чуть воспалённая по краям, она стала идеальной. Кайло рисовал свой шедевр, позабыв обо всём, не замечая капающей со стола крови и наслаждаясь каждым тонким шелестом лезвия. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда затихли последние отзвуки тихого скулежа, расцеловывая исписанную с каллиграфической точностью упругую грудь, расставляя последние акценты на тёмных ореолах сосков. Им двигала любовь. К своему искусству, своему творению, своей картине. Отныне совершенной, представляющей для него целый космос, в котором ему хотелось бы остаться.</p><p>      Кайло прижался щекой к бледной, почти прохладной шее лежащей на столе девушки, вырисовывая красными пальцами последние следы узора. Ту линию, что соединит работу с первым уколом, положившим начало великому творению. Неожиданно тело под ним дрогнуло, чуть поворачивая покрытое испариной лицо и снова открывая глаза. Измученные, но по-прежнему ясные, полные искренней, самой настоящей эссенцией боли. Он бы выпил её до дна, но вместо этого провёл указательным пальцем по безукоризненно искусанным губам, что не проронили больше ни одного вскрика. Достоинство до конца, да? Его маленький гордый цветок. А после коснулся её рта своим, ощущая вкус крови и истончающихся мгновений жизни.</p><p>      Последний бутон лёг у основания артерии, выдернув ту из положенного ей русла и омывая лезвие, подобно источнику вечной жизни.</p><p>      Кайло в последний раз прикоснулся к своему шедевру, закрывая ореховые глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>